This invention relates to a T-shaped bolt, and more particularly to such a bolt that is useful for securing two slotted members together.
Threaded connector bolts have been commonly used to secure two slotted members by aligning the slots of the members, inserting the bolt in the aligned slots, and turning an internally threaded nut on the bolt to tighten the nut and the bolt. This requires that there be access to the exposed faces of each slotted member so that both the bolt and the nut can be reached for positioning and tightening either manually or by use of suitable power tools.
With the novel connector means of this invention, two slotted members may be secured together even though access can be had only to the exposed face of one member. Thus, the connector means is especially useful in securing the slotted flange of the angle at the end of the horizontal beam to the slotted upright post of a conventional storage rack, even in those situations in which the post is a closed tubular post and thus the inner face of the post wall is completely out of reach.
The connector means of this invention is useful for securing any two slotted members together, whatever the structure in which the members are incorporated. It is useful even when both the front and rear slotted members are accessible, for it has been found that the connector bolt of this invention can be positioned and tightened much faster than a conventional bolt and nut, especially when power tools are employed.
As already indicated, this invention has particular application in the case of storage racks that are comprised primarily of closed tubular posts and beams. One storage rack of this type is one in which there are no openings in the erected structure which can permit the accumulation of foreign material within the posts and beams. The invention is described in this specification in terms of a specially designed storage rack of this general type.
The definitions of the following parts and components of storage racks are applicable throughout this application and the appended claims:
Upright--A welded load-carrying frame comprising posts, diagonals and horizontal connecting members.
Post--A slotted, columnar structure member which transmits loads from horizontal beams, etc., to a supporting surface such as a floor.
Beam--Horizontal beam, supporting bar, or shelf beam, frequently of tubular construction, with angles welded to each end.
Angle--Slotted, formed angle welded to a beam member.
Connection--Means for securing beams to posts for transmission of loads.